


[FANVID] For Those About to Rock

by Emcee1138 (Emcee)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee1138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the cast of Sherlock as Series Three was about to air to "To Those About to Rock" by AC/DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FANVID] For Those About to Rock

  


**DOWNLOAD LINK:**  
[MP4 File-- 31.8 Mb](http://frodis.net/marauder/sherlock/ForThose.mp4)  



End file.
